Last Kiss in the Valentine day
by tsunayoshi yuzuru
Summary: Bagi Hinata ciuman itu bagaikan sepotong cokelat rasanya pahit dan manis...bad sumary, broken naruhina


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Deathchara, Broken NaruHina**

*****mulai*** **

Hari ini adalah hari valentine, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu para muda-mudi yang sedang memadu kasih. Hal ini karena hari ini adalah hari dimana para gadis memberikan cokelat pada lelaki yang dicintainya. Setiap laki-laki menunggu-nunggu datangnya seorang gadis memberikan cokelat pada mereka. Lalu setiap perempuan berbondong-bondong ke toko kue untuk membeli cokelat atau ke toko bahan-bahan membuat kue untuk membuat cokelatnya sendiri. Selain itu disetiap tempat dihiasi warna-warna pink dan gambar love, ciri khas valentine tentunya.

Valentine tahun ini adalah valentine yang ketiga untuk Hinata dan Naruto. Tahun pertama Hinata memberikan cokelat pada Naruto sekaligus ia menyatakannya cintanya, pada pemuda pirang itu. Tahun kedua mereka merayakan valentine di Paris tempat paling romantis di seluruh dunia. Waktu itu Naruto diminta oleh ayahnya untuk mengurus perusahaan di Paris. Bisa dibilang setelah enam bulan jadian Naruto dan Hinata harus pacaran jarak jauh, karena Naruto harus mengurus perusahaan ayahnya. Walaupun begitu sebelum hari valentine, Naruto mengirimkan tiket pesawat ke Paris kepada Hinata. Akhirnya di tahun kedua mereka merayakan valentine di Paris. Kota yang dipenuhi sejuta cinta.

Tahun ini Hinata dan Naruto akan merayakan valentine mereka di Jepang. Hinata mendapat telepon dari Naruto kalau pemuda tersebut akan datang ke Jepang dan meminta Hinata untuk ketemuan di bawah pohon Sakura di SMA Fujisaki tempat mereka sekolah. Tempat itu mungkin hanya tempat biasa, namun bagi Naruto dan Hinata tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling spesial. Hal ini karena tempat itu adalah tempat dimana pertama kalinya mereka jadian. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Hinata bergembira. Setelah mendapat telepon dari Naruto, Hinata langsung berkutat dengan buku masakan.

Hinata ingin membuat kue cokelat spesial khusus Naruto. Hinata benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya itu. Hingga akhirnya hari valentine pun tiba. Sejak pagi buta Hinata sudah sibuk ke sana dan ke sini. Ia sibuk dengan kue cokelatnya yang di atasnya diberi gambar wajah seorang gadis dan pemuda sedang bergandengan tangan di bawah pohon Sakura yang bermekaran. Sepertinya gambaran pasangan itu adalah gambar Hinata dan Naruto. Sebenarnya gambar itu dibuat oleh adiknya Hanabi. Adiknya itu memang penuh kreativitas.

Jujur ia malu tapi dalam hati ia senang dengan kue cokelat buatannya yang dibantu oleh adiknya Hanabi. Kemudian dia juga sempat bingung memakai pakaian apa untuk hari ini. Kamarnya benar-benar seperti pasar obralan baju. Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan memakai gaun warna ungu muda dengan kardigan berwarna putih. Rambutnya sengaja digerai, karena ia tahu Naruto tidak pernah suka kalau rambut Hinata dikuncir. Hal ini karena menurut Naruto rambut Hinata yang digerai terlihat lebih cantik dan anggun ketimbang jika dikuncir. Ukh...mengingat kata-kata Naruto yang memujinya membuat wajahnya memerah padam.

Kemudian setelah semua selesai ia pergi ke tempat yang telah dijanjikan. Sesampainya di sana, ternyata belum ada orang. Jujur ia kecewa, ia pikir Naruto akan datang terlebih dahulu. Tapi kemudian ia mencoba mengerti. Mungkin Naruto lelah sewaktu perjalanan dari Paris ke Jepang, jadi Hinata pun menunggu sang kekasih tercinta. Lalu setelah 30 menit berlalu, seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru datang menghampiri Hinata. Terlihat ia memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan kaus berwarna putih di dalamnya dan celana jeans berwarna biru. Nafasnya terlihat terengah-engah, keringatnya banyak bercucuran. Bibirnya terlihat pucat, tapi kemudian ia langsung tersenyum ke Hinata, membuat rasa penasaran gadis tersebut, karena melihat wajah si pemuda terlihat pucat hilang dan berganti dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Maaf, Hinata-chan aku telat," ujar pemuda tersebut yang ternyata adalah pemuda yang sejak ditunggu oleh Hinata, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Tidak apa Naruto-kun, ah sebentar..." terlihat Hinata mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya dan sebuah botol kecil berisi air mineral dikeluarkannya. Lalu diberikan pada Naruto.

"Minumlah ini, kau terlihat lelah," tawar Hinata.

"Terima kasih." Naruto pun langsung mengambil pemberian Hinata dan meminumnya. Setelah minum Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk di bawah pohon, karena berdiri terus pasti lelah.

"Ano...Naruto-kun...ini selamat hari valentine..." ujar Hinata kemudian dan memberikan sebuah kado yang dibungkus berwarna biru muda dan diikat dengan dengan pita berwarna pink.

"Eh...arigato," jawab Naruto dan langsung dibukanya kado tersebut. Sempat terkejut melihat isi kado yang ternyata adalah kue cokelat berbentuk love. Di atasnya terdapat gambar sepasang kekasih yang bergandengan tangan di bawah pohon Sakura. Entah kenapa sepasang kekasih itu mengingatkannya dirinya dan Hinata.

"Ini...bagus sekali Hinata, kau yang buat?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Gambarnya Hanabi yang buat," jawab Hinata.

"Sudah kuduga, kau kan tidak bisa menggambar," ungkap Naruto yang langsung dicubit oleh Hinata yang kini menggembungkan pipinya. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hinata yang sedang ngambek. Tapi detik berikutnya ada raut sedih terpancar di wajahnya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata heran melihat raut kesedihan terpancar di wajah Naruto.

"Tidak apa Hinata-chan, ini aku makan yah," jawab Naruto yang langsung mencomot kue tersebut. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Naruto, namun ia tidak tahu akan hal tersebut. Tapi kemudian ia singkirkan perasaan tersebut dan memilih tersenyum melihat Naruto menikmati kuenya. Bahkan wajahnya sampai blepotan cokelat karena cara makan Naruto yang berantakan. Membuat Hinata hanya tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Lalu Hinata pun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Itu adalah sapu tangan. Hinata pun mengelap mulut Naruto yang blepotan cokelat. Terlihat pandangan mereka bertemu. Lavender bertemu dengan saphire. Suasana yang tenang, karena saat itu sekolah sedang libur. Lalu bunga sakura yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai muncul pertanda musim dingin akan segera habis dan berganti dengan musim semi. Entah kenapa hal ini membuat mereka terbawa suasana.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Entah karena udara sedikit dingin atau suasana mereka mulai panas, kedua wajah mereka memerah. Lalu pada akhirnya jarak wajah mereka pun hilang dan berganti dengan sentuhan hangat dibibir. Saling melumat satu sama lainnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka hampir kehabisan nafas dan saling menjauh satu sama lain. Wajah mereka benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Tapi entah kenapa raut wajah Naruto kembali sendu, membuat Hinata penasaran ada apa dengan Naruto kenapa sedari tadi memperlihatkan raut wajah seperti itu.

"Naruto sebenarnya kau kenapa, dari tadi wajahmu terlihat murung. Apa kau tidak suka dengan kue buatanku?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Tidak, kue buatanmu itu enak aku suka. Hanya...setelah ini aku akan berangkat ke Paris lagi..."

"Aku tahu dan aku akan selalu menunggu Naruto-kun."

"Hinata aku mencintaimu..."

"Eh? i...iya Naruto-kun..." terlihat wajah Hinata yang memerah saat Naruto mendadak menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu..." tampak Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, memang Naruto terlihat aneh kali ini.

"Eh? Naruto-kun bicara apa? aku kan tidak kemana-mana. Apa karena Naruto ingin pergi ke Paris lagi? bukannya itu sudah biasa. Lagipula aku sudah bilang...berapa lama pun kita berpisah, aku akan terus menunggu Naruto-kun," ungkap Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum. Namun entah kenapa Hinata merasa itu bukan senyum tulus, melainkan senyum yang sedih.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Oh yah sudah waktunya aku pergi..." pamin Naruto dan tiba-tiba sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Hinata. Lalu Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Bagi Hinata ciuman itu memang terasa manis dibibirnya, namun entah kenapa dadanya mendadak sesak ketika mendapat ciuman tersebut. Ia merasa ciuman itu akan menjadi akhir...tidak...Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk tidak berpikir yang macam-macam.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak hari valentine. Hinata merasa valentine tahun ini ada pahit dan manis seperti rasa cokelat. Terasa manis karena di valentine itu mereka...oke jangan diteruskan mengingat hal tersebut membuat wajah Hinata kembali. Terasa pahit entah kenapa Naruto selalu memperlihatkan raut kesedihan. Sudah begitu ciuman singkat yang terakhir itu... membuat Hinata tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ciuman itu terus terbayang dalam Hinata terasa sesak jika memikirkan ciuman tersebut.

Hinata tidak mengerti sama sekali, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hinata juga sudah bertanya pada Naruto tapi dia bilang kalau pemuda tersebut baik-baik saja. Hinata benar-benar bingung. Lalu bel masuk sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua murid termasuk Hinata yang kini sedang duduk sendiri di perpustakaan, kembali ke kelasnya. Setelah semua murid masuk Kurenai wali kelas Hinata masuk, bersama seorang gadis manis berambut pirang dan dikuncir dua. Bola mata biru saphire gadis itu mengingatkan Hinata pada Naruto.

"Nah ini adalah Namikaze Naruko, mulai hari ini dia akan sekelas dengan kalian," ujar Kurenai memperkenalkan anak baru tersebut pada murid-murid.

"Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruko salam kenal," ujar Naruko memperkenalkan dirinya. Kemudian Kurenai pun menyuruh Naruko duduk di sebelah Hinata. Sesampainya di tempat duduk Hinata, Naruko kembali memperkenalkan dirinya pada Hinata. Lalu dibalas dengan senyuman hangat dari gadis berambut indigo itu.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya pelajaran hari ini selesai, waktunya untuk istirahat siang. Tapi pada saat Hinata hendak pergi ke kantin. Sebuah tangan mencegahnya untuk pergi. Hinata pun menoleh, ternyata yang mencegahnya adalah Naruko si murid baru.

"Bisa kita bicara Hinata-chan," pinta Naruko. Jujur Hinata sempat bingung dengan permintaan Naruko, tapi akhirnya Hinata mengangguk dan menyetujui permintaan Naruko.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Atap sekolah adalah tempat favorit bagi murid-murid yang ingin bolos pelajar. Hal ini karena tempatnya sepi dan jarang ada orang yang pergi ke tempat ini. Di sinilah Hinata dan Naruko berdiri berhadapan. Kemudian Naruko memberikan sepucuk surat untuk Hinata. Jelas hal ini membuat kening Naruko berkerut, bingung. Tapi kemudian Hinata pun membuka amplopnya dan membaca isi suratnya.

_Dear Hinata_

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya. Jujur aku merasa bersalah karena telah membohongimu selama ini. Aku...benar-benar minta maaf Hinata. Aku sangat egois sampai-sampai ingin terus selalu bersamamu, padahal aku tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi._

_Hinata maafkan aku..._

_Aku telah berbohong kalau aku diminta ayah untuk menjalankan perusahaannya di Paris. Itu bohong Hinata. Aku ke paris bukan untuk itu, tapi untuk berobat..._

_Ya Hinata aku sakit, sejak kecil aku memang selalu sakit-sakitan. Lalu saat aku pergi ke Paris untuk menyembuhkan penyakitku, dokter bilang padaku kalau aku terkena kanker paru-paru dan hidupku tidak akan bertahan lama. _

_Jujur waktu itu aku benar-benar drop mendengarnya. Tapi saat kau menyatakan cintanya padaku, dan aku menerimamu, kupikir itu jalan yang terbaik. Mengingat umurku tidak akan lama dan sebelum mati aku ingin punya pacar. Keinginanku terkabul._

_Namun lambat laut aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu. Kau orang yang paling pengertian yang pernah aku temui. Tapi mengingat aku akan pergi, rasanya ini tidak adil... _

_Baru pertama kali ini aku merasakan jatuh cinta, tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Semakin lama aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu dan aku terus-terusan berbohong padamu bahwa aku sedang sakit. Aku tidak mau begitu kau tahu penyakitku kau akan pergi...aku tidak mau Hinata._

_Hinata maafkan aku telah berbohong padamu..._

_Maafkan aku telah bersikap egois..._

_Maaf Hinata...aku...aku mencintaimu...sampai mati pun aku akan selalu mencintaimu..._

_Walau aku pergi dan kau mendapatkan cinta yang lain...aku akan terus mencintaimu..._

_Selamat tinggal Hinata...maaf untuk semuanya dan terima kasih atas segala yang kau berikan padaku..._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Tubuh itu bergetar hebat saat membaca surat tersebut. Tetes air mata mulai terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Namun yang paling parah dadanya semakin sesak dan ia pun terjatuh...untunglah Naruko langsung memeluknya sebelum Hinata terjatuh ke tanah.

"Ini bohong...ini pasti bohong...ukh..." teriak Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan surat yang dibacanya.

"Ini tidak bohong Hinata-chan... Kakak kembarku...sudah pergi jauh untuk selamanya..." terang Naruko dan sepertinya ia ikutan menangis melihat Hinata yang seperti ini. Juga karena ia kembali mengingat kakak tersayangnya yang pergi, dan tidak akan kembali.

"KAU BOHONG! DIA MASIH BERKIRIM EMAIL PADAKU...MANA MUNGKIN...ukh...MANA MUNGKIN DIA PERGI MENINGGALKANKU!" bentak Hinata.

"Itu aku yang membalasnya bukan Naruto-nii... maafkan aku Hinata-chan ini semua permintaan Naruto-nii...maaf..."

"Ukh...Naruto...Naruto..." Hinata tidak bisa berhenti untuk menangis. Hal ini membuat Naruko mengeratkan pelukannya.

Bagi Hinata cokelat valentine itu sama seperti keadaannya saat ini. Manis dan pahit disaat yang bersamaan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjalani kehidupannya setelah mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya...mungkin waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

***END***


End file.
